


Siren Call of Magnetic Tape

by LastNameWriter85



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNameWriter85/pseuds/LastNameWriter85
Summary: Just a sad little something that's been rattling in my head. Spoilers for 132





	1. Chapter 1

It took about a week of Jon being back at the Archives for Martin to notice a pattern.

The recorders had started re-appearing as soon as Jon was back in the building, Martin assumed however it started after the first Statement had been committed to tape inside the building rather than just the presence of The Archivist.

There was the assuming innocent looking one that he had first noticed when doing admin. In fact that one only seemed to show up when he was doing admin.

There were the retro shoe-box looking ones with a handle and a big red record button if Basira or Melanie were around.

There would be the odd boom box that would appear in inconvenient spots like underneath Martin’s desk, in the break room cupboard where the tea was kept and occasionally the top of the stairs leading to Artifact Storage.

There was the one that Martin both longed to see and absolutely dreaded to see. Vintage portable reel to reel recorder with calfskin leather carrying case. This only made an appearance when Jon was looking for him.

Martin was unsure if it meant that he was being actively sought out or simply looked at.

This was generally when a small silver micro-cassette would drop into his pocket before the static screeching that heralded the arrival of Peter Lukus began.

Of course there were also the tapes that kept appearing as well.

They arrived covered in cobwebs and in all manner of places.

Inside an a freshly opened tea tin, desk drawers, sock drawer, inside one trainer, handed over by a confused milk man, and most served at a coffee shop, on a plate with doily instead of the brownie he had ordered.

Each and every tape had his name written on a piece of white tape in Jon’s handwriting.

Martin longed to listen to each and every tape, but per-Peter Lukus’ instructions regarding any direct contact with The Archivist, each and every tape was left where it was seen. Untouched and unheard.

Of course this did mean that Martin’s socks now resided in an empty shoe box, he had stopped ordering any square pastries and his desk drawers were locked and the keys tossed into the Thames.

Martin continued on this way for several weeks.

It was easy enough to ignore the tapes and the recorders and Jon had stopped finding him after Martin had asked. The reel to reel kept showing up but that was certainly easier than dealing with Jonathan “what-you’re-doing-is-really-stupid” Sims face to face.

This all of course came to a rather dramatic end in the middle of a Wednesday morning’s admin, when an entire double tape deck stereo including speakers landed on top of Martin’s desk.

The click of the tape beginning to play was forceful and ominous.

Jon’s voice poured out of the speakers, already mid-sentence. Martin found himself gripped with fear and helplessness as Jon’s voice went on.

As soon as the tape clicked off, Martin leapt to his feet, office door banging off the wall behind it as he bolted for The Archives.

The closer he got to Jon’s office the strong smell of freshly turned earth seemed to permeate the air.

The sound of hundreds of tape recorders all playing Statements at the same time assaulted Martin’s ears as he burst into the office.

Basira was gently helping a very mud covered Daisy sit in Jon’s chair.

Neither one noticed him standing there.

Jon’s back was to Martin and was re-chaining the coffin. He locked the padlock and tossed the key onto the desk. Jon turned and leaned heavily against the desk.

Martin quickly studied Jon appearance.

He was covered head to toe in mud, except for where it appeared he had scrubbed his face with a slight less dirty shirt sleeve. He suddenly looked up and locked eyes with Martin.

The still running recorders all clicked off at once as Jon took a step towards him.

Martin knew he should leave, he was putting them all in danger by simply being in this room. Never mind the fact that he had dashed down here at the obviously beckoning of The Eye.

He could already feel the world dimming around him, the sheer gravity of The Lonely sinking him into the periphery of the world.

Martin crossed the room quickly and pulled Jon into his arms. Jon immediately drew him in tighter burying his face against Martin’s shoulder.

He allowed himself a single moment of this, feeling Jon’s heart beat against his own, Jon’s breath against his neck. He pulled back swiftly, Jon’s arms dropping awkwardly.

“Martin,” Jon whispered. His voice sounding wrecked with both dust and a sadness that had Martin clamping his eyes shut against it.

He shook his head and turned on his heel. He walked swiftly into the hallway hearing Jon’s footsteps following him and saying his name.

The micro-cassette dropped in his pocket as the hall faded into black and the static screech surrounded him.

Jon stepped out into an empty hallway as though Martin had never been there.

He felt the heavy weight of The Lonely pressing against his desire to Know where Martin had gone.

Jon let out a sigh and returned to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is super short but I'm striking while the iron is hot and getting these out as inspiration hits!

Basira and Daisy were talking softly as Jon came back into the room.

Melanie had come in at some point with blankets and a couple bottles of water. She was leaning against a door frame that wasn’t normally there.

Jon scooped up one of the bottles and downed the entire contents in a nearly continuous gulp.

He handed one silently to Daisy who gave him a small smile. Or rather a friend upturn of the corners of her mouth, but still progress had been made and seemed like it would continue.

He wondered which one of them was going to lay into him first.

Basira took a deep breath but was quickly cut off by Melanie.

“Yes, Basira it was a stupid plan. But it worked. Jon got Daisy and you got them both us. Job well done, For once.”

Daisy snorted. Basira rolled her eyes at the lot of them.

Jon opened his mouth to ask how Basira had known to use the Statements. She seemed to realize this very quickly.

“I know you want to ask. But, don’t. It doesn’t matter.” Basira sighed. “It was terrible plan on your part and if you had just waited…” She cut herself off.

“I know Basira.” Jon started, hands raised in supplication. “I had to. I am not losing anyone else. I need your help with whatever will be coming after us next. We needed Daisy. And apparently we also need…” Jon paused and glanced towards the open door Melanie was still standing in. “help from Helen.”

The aforementioned Avatar of the Spiral appeared behind Melanie’s shoulder “Thank you Archivist. Happy to help.”

Daisy snorted again and wearily stood up. “This has all been very inspiring but I need a shower and then I need to be caught up on whatever the hell has been going on around here.”

Before she walked through the door, she stopped and looked back. “Just tell him Jon. He needs to pulled back from whatever stupid plan he’s trying to do alone.”

Jon nodded and watched as Daisy and Basira left together. He heard the extra door swing shut with a spiraling creak and sat in the chair Daisy had just vacated. Of course she knew.

He was sure his feelings for Martin had been written across his face since the moment he got back from the coma.

“So an inspiring speech and existential heartbreak, eh?” Melanie was now leaning against his desk with one hips and her arms crossed. Jon dropped his head in his hands and groaned. “At least we had a successful rescue today right?”

“Melanie, do shut up.” came Jon’s mumbled reply.

She laughed and he could hear her leave the room.

There was the soft click of a recorder coming on. The whirring was coming from his pocket. Jon reached in and pulled out the severely dust covered micro-cassette player.

“I’m surprised you made it out intact.” Jon spoke to it softly. “I suppose that’s also true of Daisy and myself.”

He stood and placed the recorder on the desk. With Daisy was back it was time to start a full assault on finding out a way to help Martin.

Either to rescue him from the grips of The Lonely and whichever other Eldritch Fear God he was assisting OR to stay out of it.

Based on how quickly and tightly Martin had held on to him and then how quickly and fearfully he had disappeared out of the room, The Lonely had a very tight hold on the former Archival Assistant.

“There’s the rub.” Jon spoke to the recorder. “Martin should be in the Archives.” He sighed heavily. “Shower first then Family meeting.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading and liking this! I have enjoyed writing this.

The darkness closes around Martin quickly. The static screech growing in volume before he finds himself standing in Peter Lukus’ office.

For the first time he truly wishes he were about to have Elias delve into his mind and pull out another painful secret.

“I thought I had been very clear Martin.” Peter Lukus smiled gently, as though scolding a pet.

Martin is angry. It flashed hot across his back and into his very marrow.

“And you told me my cooperation would keep them safe!” Martin shouted. “I would say allowing Jon to climb into the heart of The Buried is keeping him pretty damn far from safe!”

Lukus actually took a step back from Martin.

He quickly gathered himself and Martin can feel the blurring press of The Lonely again.

Martin pushes back. He has been the willing pawn of Peter Lukus and Elias Bouchard long enough.

He wraps his hand around the micro-cassette in his pocket and feels the static screech stop and the satisfying click of the recorder coming on.

“Martin I cannot advise this course of action.” Peter Lukus warned.

Martin pulled himself up to full height. “I don’t care. You promised that if I helped you, Jon would be safe. Clearly I can’t leave it up to you. Or Elias. I’m done.” Martin turned and began to leave. He paused in the doorway, “I’m telling Jon everything.”

He left the room, slamming the door behind him for good measure. He decided that sprinting back down to The Archives is perhaps the smart move.

*********

There is a tape recorder sitting on the counter of the bathroom. Quietly spooling away as Jon washed three days worth of dirt out of his hair.

Thankful that The Magnus Institute is set up as though it were an austere Victorian Gentlemen’s club, at least in terms of actually having two ornate full bathrooms.

So certainly as centralized power bases of Eldritch Fear Gods go, it may be the best.

It is sorely missing bedrooms with feather beds, but nothing beats a hot shower.

The freshly cleaned Archivist changed into the trousers and slightly over-sized navy blue cable knit he had stashed away.

He pushes a hand through damp hair, scooped up the recorder and made his way towards the Archives.

Turning a corner, Jon collided with one rather fast moving former Archival Assistant.

The recorder clattered to the floor as Jon’s hand gripped Martin’s shoulders to keep them both standing.

“Are you alright?” Jon’s asked, quickly studying Martin’s face before looking around to see if he was being chased.

“I..umm… just was wondering if I could maybe get my old job back?” Martin asked, with a nervous smile.

Jon blinked at him. As if Martin not having a place in The Archives was even possible.

Martin seemed to be taking this continued silence badly.

“I understand if you can never trust me again. I want to tell you everything. What Peter Lukus has been having me do, why I haven’t been around. Or if you would rather..well look and then I don’t have to explain it all. You were right, it was stupid of me to think I could handle this on my own.”

The babbling continued, Martin completely missing the fond smile appearing on The Archivist’s face. “I know you have Basria and Melanie when she’s not trying to kill you and Daisy back now who hopefully won’t try to kill you either..”

“Martin,” Jon spoke softly but was unheard or ignored.

“It’s bad Jon. It is going to get worse and I am just so tired.” Martin stopped and took a deep breath.

The Archivist decided that actions in this case were far more important than words.

With that thought in mind Jon pulled Martin into a swift kiss. Martin made a muffled sound of surprise but his arms came up around Jon’s back.

They pulled back gently and Jon noticed that Martin’s eyes had slipped shut.

“Martin, you always have a place here. Now let me make you some tea and we can talk to the others.”

Martin laughed. “You make terrible tea Jon.”


End file.
